Not What It Seems
by GingerCretin
Summary: A certain ginger doc appears to be changing her ways, but is all what it seems? - Jac/Jonny.
1. Part 1 - Chasing paper

_**Okay, so I got rather bored and started writing again. It may seem outlandish and random reading it now, but it will be explained! **_

_**Sorry for the shortness and rubbishness, but please do review :) x**_

* * *

Elliot Hope bumbled out of the empty lift, and stepped out on to an eerily quiet Darwin ward. Juggling between his pastry and papers, he manages to tuck the patient notes under his arm. Too busy trying to bite into his breakfast; he doesn't notice the trolley in his path. Colliding with the metal object, the explosion of papers floating onto the floor and sore arm makes him well aware. Scuffling around collecting paper with pastry in mouth, he earns a disapproving look from a passing Hanssen, sauntering past the disaster without breathing a word.

"You are the perfect advert for why men shouldn't even attempt to multi-task, Elliot." He looks up, to see his redheaded colleague towering above him. Frowning, he says nothing and returns to clearing up his mess. Jac, upon watching him struggle, kneels to his levels and helps collect the remainder of his notes. "Seeing you struggle is like watching someone trying to drown a puppy." She explains, recognising a shocked expression on his face as she hands him the paper. He gives her an approving nod.

"Well thank you anyway, Miss Naylor." She nods, and as she strides away, he smiles. Taking the final bite of his food, wanders towards his office, grinning.


	2. Part 2 - Excitable cretins

Sitting down in the sanctuary of the staff room, Tara Lo clasps hold of her steaming cup of coffee for dear life, mentally preparing for the day ahead. She always enjoys the peaceful 15 minutes between her starting her shift, and Miss Naylor starting her ward rounds. Quicker than she would like, the time comes around fast to locate the fiery haired dragon. Slipping out of the room, she exchanges a quick smile with Oliver across the ward before turning to stare at the consultant's office, ready for the beast to wake.

It is only a few moments before Jac releases herself from her office, noticing the F1 squawking at her immediately. Tara, expecting a tirade of belittling abuse spat at her, gulps with horror as the consultant nears her. She stares like a rabbit in the headlights as Jac stops, facing her.

"Ah, Dr Lo…" She pauses, pondering for a moment, eyes thinning at her juniors thoughtful expression. No doubt another futile trip for Jac's coffee machine refills, Tara thinks. The redhead sighs. "Your research project."

"Yes, oh god, I missed the deadline didn't I? I thought the letter said the-" Jac raises a flat palm to her, to stop the incessant babbling of her F1. It seems to be working for the moment.

"Your research project, interesting case choice." Tara is silent. "We have a patient today, booked in for a pulmonary valvuloplasty. Me and Elliot both thought that you could observe, considering congenital heart surgery is what you studied after all."

"Oh my, thank you Miss Naylor!" She grins, clasping her hands together in the excitement.

"Calm down St Trinians, just be scrubbed in at 10 sharp!" Jac rolls her eyes, and feeling awkward by her juniors' extreme (and what she believed, futile) happiness, she walks away before there is any chance of her spreading it.


	3. Part 3 - Social-phobes

Part 3, and a bit of Team Darwin for you!

* * *

"Ah, Miss Naylor-" Mo recognises her only chance of catching her senior in a possibly reasonable mood - Jac was known to be sufficiently bearable after a morning of _successful_ surgery, and not really anytime else. Jac stops in her path, and turns towards where the noise is coming from.

"Yes." She says abruptly.

"Your patient, the pulmonary valvuloplasty you performed this morning. She wants to speak to someone who was in her op." The registrar expected her to throw her words straight back in her face, but it didn't come.

"Fine, I'll have a word. Anything else?" Mo shakes her head, stunned. _Did Jac Naylor just volunteer to reassure a patient?_ "Good." She walks off, towards the said patient, her colleague in disbelief.

* * *

Sitting at the nurses' station, Mo observes the redhead as she speaks to the patient, unusually composed and calm. Something was definitely up with that woman.

"So it's fine for you to stare then!" The bolshie Scottish tones erupt from beside her, Jonny spinning a chair to face her and scanning her face curiously. "Okay, what has she done now?" Folding his arms, he expects his friend to list off whatever crazy antisocial antics Jac had been up to, that's annoyed Mo so much.

"Nothing, that's the problem." She rubs her forehead confused, her prying nature slowly taking over her moral side. "She's almost being nice, if you can call it that. More _normal_ than usual."

"Erm, okay. So Naylor isn't insulting anyone, and you're complaining because…?"

"It's not right." Mo rubs her chin, her focus still on the consultant as she leaves the patients side and retreats to her office, only for them to be joined by Elliot and Tara.

"What isn't right?" The consultant interjects, warmly smiling at his junior colleagues, having overheard a small part of their conversation.

"Jac is acting strange apparently." Shrugging, Jonny hasn't seen this 'change' in his lover himself; she was being her normal sarcastic [albeit a little crazy] self with him.

"Something is not right with her, she was willing to speak with a concerned patient. A social-phobe like her never does that! It's odd."

"She actually gave me theatre time!" Tara excitedly announces, placing her files neatly on the desk in front of her, a look of pure joy on her face. "I couldn't believe it."

"Perhaps someone has finally slipped her a pill." Mo smirks, and Jonny hits her arm playfully. "Either that or she's pregnant." Grinning, she looks over to Jonny whose expression is priceless, a mixture of horror and stunned mixed into one. "Either way, something is not right!"


	4. Part 4 - Docs and Nurses

**_Okay, so this is very rubbish, and nobody will get the end, but oh well._****_ (At least it has Jac in it, right?)_** Try and enjoy ;) And review pleeeease. 

* * *

A knock at the door interrupts the irritated Jac Naylor from typing up a sea of overdue reports. She rolls her eyes, tutting. Ten minutes peace was apparently far more than they could possibly spare from her - _what a joke_.

She exhales, calling for the nuisance to enter the room, at their own peril of course. She wasn't in the mood for playing games - _she had done enough of that today_, she thinks. A small, concealable smirk rises to her lips.

* * *

Her thoughts wonder for a split-second, drawing her attention away from the new presence in the room. Flicking her fiery mane over her shoulder, her feline eyes capture the nuisance. Upon realising who it is, she knows they _may _become a strong irritant to her souring mood within a few seconds. Jac sighs, rolling her eyes.

"You know, I think Mo is about to set up a wee Darwin-Detective-Agency to find out what is wrong with the Termi-Naylor."

Grinning, the Scottish nurse moves towards the redheads' desk, aware that her mood is probably less than approachable after today's antics- which of course he found _very_ entertaining. Jonny presses his palms firmly against the desk, his face significantly closer to hers. She finds her mood is diminishing around his presence already.

"If only they knew." She raises an eyebrow coyly, mentally examining him fully.

"It's as if you began to doubt _my _abilities, Nurse Maconie." Her stony expression is dropped, and a questionable smirk replaces it. Jac stares at him - something that would terrify the average person – but he doesn't move an inch, his cheesy grin still plastered across his face.

"Well, it is a little hard to believe you could be nice for a whole day and not let up." He suggests, shrugging.

"Well when you make a bet…" She uncharacteristically grins, once again she had been proven right, and as she grins at Jonny - his newly worried expression isn't missed - she is definitely going to use this win to her _full_ advantage.

* * *

Never bet with Jac Naylor - she can be nice, _sometimes_ - she _always_ wins – and payback with her will _always_ involve whips.


End file.
